


The Southbound Odyssey

by m3adrid



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Romance, but mainly drama, mainly Klaus/OC, mentioned Klaroline, mentioned female OC/Stefan, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3adrid/pseuds/m3adrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since I have known him, those around him have said Niklaus is evil. To them, he is the devil in disguise. To me, he is my closest friend and the only person I know will always be by my side. Now Niklaus is going to be a father while he is trying to take over New Orleans. He is his own worst enemy, but unfortunately, his siblings have become his enemies as well. With no one else to rely on, I have to be there for him. After all, he is not evil… right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3. This takes place (in The Originals) in season 1 episode 7 and (in The Vampire Diaries) just after season 5 episode 7. A quick background on the OC in this, Audra: she is a 500-something year old queen nymph, meaning she can manipulate earth's four elements and essentially cannot be killed. I'm planning on putting more about her in chapter two, but this is just introducing Audra's and Klaus' relationship. I will put warnings before each chapter so you know what is happening in the chapter. In this chapter, there is sexual content, so it is explicit.

New Orleans is just as beautiful as it was when I last was here. The last time I visited was some two hundred years ago, just after Niklaus and his siblings were chased out of the French Quarter by their father. I wasn’t planning on coming here. Klaus said that he was returning to “reclaim what is mine” and that he would only be gone for a little while. But because Caroline was right (as she usually is), I couldn’t deal with the drama back home in Mystic Falls without Klaus. So I’ve decided to find him and help speed up the process of the domination of the vampire Marcel. Rebekah texted me that Klaus and Elijah are out in the bayou, looking for a girl named Hayley. I vaguely remember hearing the name. I believe that she’s a friend of Tyler’s, and the girl whom Klaus got pregnant, unluckily for her.

I stumble upon Klaus outside a small shack, panting and frowning down at his hands. I stand by the trees, the shadows shrouding me from prying eyes. “Niklaus!” I call out. His head shoots up, eyes searching for me. He sees me, and when he does, a sweet smile develops on his face. “Hello.”

“Love, it’s been a while. What brings you here?” He asks, already moving towards me. I walk forward so that I can meet him halfway.

When he is within arm’s reach, I pull him into me and press my lips against his. The familiarity of our kissing relaxes muscles I didn’t even know were tense. There’s no denying the effect he has on me, and me on him. “You do,” I say when we stop kissing. “I didn’t know you’d be gone from Mystic Falls for so long.”

“So you really can’t live without me?” Klaus smiles conceitedly.

“You know I can’t,” I say, and rest my head on his shoulder so I can smell his familiar scent. “Things have been weird back there, and I needed to leave.”

“You’re home now,” Klaus says, holding on to me tightly. “Tyler Lockwood has just kidnapped Hayley and tried to kill me. He really has become a nuisance.” Then he turns on his heel and walks into the shack, leaving me to follow behind him.

“Tyler’s here? He was just with Caroline at college. I knew that he was still pissed about everything that happened, but still, I didn’t think that he would come after you so soon.”

“He left Caroline behind?” Klaus asks. He isn’t looking at me, but I know that he must be dying of curiosity.

“They broke up,” I tell him. At this, he turns to me, his eyes hopeful. “No,” I say. “She’s alright. It’s been a long time coming. I think she’s relieved that it’s over, but she did say something about only focusing on school and college life for right now. Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Klaus says. He picks up a human heart that is lying on the floor. He also inspects the dead body lying a few feet away. “Audra, come here, love.” I walk over to him and look down at the body as well. “Do you notice anything strange?”

I sniff the air and detect the faint werewolf scent that I have become accustomed to. There’s the hybrid scent in the air, which I assume comes from Klaus. “Yeah, whoever killed him ripped his heart out, instead of just snapping his neck. Why? Do you think Tyler killed him? He really is turning into you.” I nudge Klaus’ arm with my elbow.

“Tyler most definitely killed him. But that’s not what’s interesting. This man was a hybrid.” I stare at Klaus.

“Why’d you make a hybrid in New Orleans? How? When?”

Klaus looks at me evenly. “I didn’t.” Klaus drags the body out onto the porch.

I follow him outside. “What the hell do you mean you…” I stop speaking when I see Elijah with a girl, who I presume is Hayley.

“Audra?” Elijah asks curiously.

“Ah, you two have become fast friends, huh?” Klaus asks from beside me. I detect the slightest hint of contempt in his voice.

“Niklaus,” I mutter to him. From what I’ve heard from Rebekah, Klaus hasn’t been treating Elijah the way he should.

“Is it so wrong that I am slightly disturbed by how quickly my brother has taken to the girl carrying my child?” I touch Klaus’ arm lightly. “What I would like to know is why this man is a hybrid.” He looks at Elijah and Hayley expectantly.

“As if you don’t know!” Hayley snaps, moving towards Klaus. Elijah stops her.

“Are you planning to use your child’s blood to create new hybrids?” Elijah asks. I glance at Klaus, confused. He looks surprised at the question. That must be how the dead man was a hybrid, if Klaus never turned him. 

“You think I would do that, do you, Elijah?” Klaus asks. I recognize the glint in his eyes. I try to anticipate what his next move will be. “Then I shall play the part I am given.” Before I can stop him, Klaus lunges for Elijah and bites him, hard. Hayley lets out a yelp as I try to pull Klaus off of Elijah. By the time Klaus steps away, the damage is done. The bite will not kill Elijah, but it will be painful for him. I watch as Klaus walks away, leaving me to either follow after him or stay and help Elijah. If I stay, Klaus will take it as my support for Elijah’s question. So I hurry to catch up with Klaus, muttering my apologies to Elijah and Hayley.

“Klaus,” I say. Klaus doesn’t stop walking briskly through the bayou. “Klaus,” I repeat. He keeps ignoring me. “Niklaus, you will stop and listen to me right now!” I yell at his back. He hesitates, and it is enough for me to run up to him. I slip my hand into his. “I know that you are angry, and I am not going to pretend that I know what it feels like. I love you, you know that. Elijah and Hayley will come around. They both care for you, but they are scared that you will betray them again.”

“You think I don’t know this?” Klaus whirls around and glares at me, but allows me to hold his hand.

“I know you do,” I say softly. “I’m saying that they don’t know what else to expect. It’s up to you to change that.” Klaus is silent as he pulls me along on his way to the car. The comfortable silence lasts until we get to the house. I want to ask him how he expects Hayley and Elijah to get home, but I do not. I know that it will only make him angrier. He gets out of the car without me. I follow behind him stupidly after a few minutes, unsure of what I should do. When I get inside, I see that Rebekah is already talking to Klaus. He falls silent when I walk in and turns to look at me. “Rebekah?”

She stands and hugs me tightly. “It’s good to see you again.” Her voice sounds stiff, but I choose to ignore it. Then she turns and walks towards the front door.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“The Palace Royale Hotel. I need to get on the inside with Marcel, this is how I can do it.” I nod as if I understand, and she leaves.

“I am worried that she will betray me, just like all the rest.” Klaus turns away from me and drinks more from his glass tumbler. I walk over to him and slide my arms around his waist. I plant a kiss on the back of his neck, the part that is exposed by his shirt. He sets his tumbler on the fireplace’s mantle and faces me so that he can cradle my face with his hands. “Please don’t abandon me. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, too.”

I pull him so close to me that I can feel his heart thumping against my chest. “I will never leave you,” I tell him honestly. “You are the air I must breathe.”

“And you are the blood I must drink.” Those words never fail to make me smile. He strokes his thumbs over my cheekbones. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” I say, and nod.

“And then I’m going to make love to you.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, my cheeks flush. “Slow and romantic, just how you like it.”

“We can do it however you want, Klaus,” I say, but my hands are already sneaking under the thin cotton of his long sleeve shirt.

“Right now, I need steady.” Klaus presses his lips to my forehead as his hands begin to roam down over the gentle curves of my body. I pull away, just for a moment, to pull off my heeled boots. When I look up, Klaus has already removed his shoes and his shirt. He smiles softly at me when our eyes meet. Without a word, he holds his hand out to me. I take it, and he leads me to his room upstairs. I remove my bracelets and my ring, setting them on the table next to Klaus’ bed. Some people might find it odd that I still continue to have this mildly unhealthy relationship with my best friend, but for us, it is more than just sex, or having someone to vent to. We know that we can always rely on each other, and that keeps us sane. My shirt and jeans are off in seconds, a mere puddle of darkly colored clothes at my feet. “I always find your beauty so…extraordinary.”

I approach Klaus slowly, savoring his impatience. Once I reach him, I gently guide him so that he can sit on the bed. I stand between his legs and kiss him. It’s a gentle kiss, really, but Klaus sighs softly and runs his fingertips up the backs of my legs from my knees to my thighs, leaving a path of warmth behind. My hands automatically find the button and zipper of his pants, moving at an inhuman speed. Once he is only wearing his underwear, I open my eyes and look into his eyes. I can still sense some form of tenseness in his eyes that is always present when he is fighting with his siblings. There is a small crease between his eyebrows that doesn't seem to be going away any time soon. I dip my hands into his underwear, teasing the hardening flesh of his shaft. He bites down on his bottom lip, used to keeping quiet. Before, in Mystic Falls, it seemed that we could never get a moment alone. Only rarely would we ignore everyone else and make all the noise we wanted. Determined to hear him come undone, I lightly circle the head of his cock with my thumb. Klaus only bites down harder on his lip, this time drawing some blood. He slides his underwear down his legs so that I can have more access. I straddle him and grasp the back of his neck with one hand. His arms wrap around my waist, unhooking my bra. I gently massage his balls in the way I know he likes, and he finally moans, his head falling forward to rest in the crook of my neck.

“I missed you,” he says. “I missed this.” He twists me around so that I am lying beneath him. “I missed you,” he repeats.

“You already said that,” I remind him as he tugs off my underwear and tosses it to the floor. Klaus’ hands move down the flat plane of my stomach.

“That’s because I meant it, love.” His middle finger teases at my folds. “I’ll go slowly, since it’s been a while.” He hesitates. “It has been a while, hasn't it?”

I want to roll my eyes at him. “Of course. Who would I be sleeping with? Stefan? He’s a little bit preoccupied right now.” Klaus stays silent, waiting. “There’s no one else.” He leans down and kisses me on the lips as his middle finger slides into me. His thumb rubs circles on my clit, sending pleasurable vibrations through my entire body. He adds another finger a few minutes later, preparing me properly. Just when I think that I can’t handle any more stimulation, Klaus presses his lips to my hip bone. He kisses up my body, his lips brushing my neck lightly. I gasp quietly when Klaus adds another finger. My eyes screw up as my body tries to adjust to the intrusion.

“Are you okay?” Klaus asks. I feel his hand grab onto my face and his fingers stop moving. “Does it hurt? Please look at me.”

I open my eyes slightly and see Klaus hovering over me, looking concerned. “A little bit. It’ll get better. Keep going.” Klaus resumes pumping his fingers in and out of me, but goes slower now. The pain subsides, and my whimpers turn into soft moans. I whine when I feel Klaus’ fingers slip from me. “Can I…”

“Yes.” Without hesitation, Klaus presses the blunt head of his cock to my entrance. I let out a breath as he slowly presses in. This is the side of Klaus that I missed. I do not miss him being angry at everyone but me, and having to deal with the results of him recklessly hurting people. I enjoy Klaus like this, seeing him above me, utterly defenseless. There is something special about knowing that all other women he has slept with have seen him violent during sex, while I have not. Maybe it is the knowledge that I am different to him, or maybe I just like the power it gives me. Either way, Klaus and I know each other so well, so far beyond our friendship. We understand each other’s actions and we know each other’s bodies. Sometimes I think that it would be so much easier if he were the one I am in love with, instead of Stefan. Klaus draws me out of my thoughts when one of his hands tangles itself in my long brown hair as his other hand holds him up so that he doesn't crush me. He rolls his hips, making the friction I desire the most. “Keep doing that,” I say, struggling to speak. All I can think of, and feel, is Klaus’ body moving against mine, giving me exactly what I need.

He kisses me gently as he pulls out halfway, only to softly move forward again. My fingertips trail up his back, barely brushing his skin. Klaus adjusts my left leg so that it is hooked around his waist, allowing him to get a better position. My eyes flutter closed at the feeling, my mouth falling open. “Love, open your eyes,” Klaus commands gently. I do, and he rests his forehead on mine. There was a time when eye contact this intimate made me uncomfortable, but now, it only heightens my feelings. He continues to move inside of me, making me mewl when he finds the perfect angle.

“I love you,” I manage to gasp. “So, so much.” Klaus only let out a small moan at my words. One of my hands runs itself through his disheveled hair while the other caresses his cheek. Klaus mumbles something which I don’t quite catch.

Before I can ask, he tells me. “I love you. I love you.” He repeats the three words over and over until I come undone, babbling meaningless things such as “so good”, “don’t stop”, and finally, his name. As always, he has waited until I am at the peak of my high to let himself go. We lay there together, with him staring intently down at me for a few moments. “I think that I will miss you the most when Stefan finally comes to his senses and tells you how he truly feels about you,” Klaus says. Then he gets up and goes downstairs. He is back before I can even process what he has said to me. He drops my bags on the floor and turns to look at me emotionlessly. I shouldn't have let him leave without me. Something about him has changed in the few weeks we have been apart.

I get up to go and clean myself up. That is the one part of sex that I really dislike. No one ever really tells you about the awkward post-sex things, like the cleanup, or the wet spot that someone will have to sleep in. Once I finish wiping myself down, I go back into the bedroom to pull on some clothes. I would just sleep naked, but tonight is different from the past nights I've shared with Klaus. After my change, I look up to find Klaus already in bed, his breathing steady. I climb in next to him and drape one arm about his waist. If it hadn't been for him weaving his fingers with mine, I would have thought he was asleep. My earlier thoughts were right. There is something different, colder about Klaus. I can't help but wonder if it is because of this war with Marcel.


	2. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DETAILS  
> http://www.polyvore.com/audra3/set?id=106172189&lid=3097645  
> http://www.polyvore.com/rebekah/set?id=114816116&lid=3097645
> 
> *Please read the end notes for clarity!*

When I wake, Klaus is nowhere to be seen. I sniff the air and smell Klaus a few rooms over and another girl, a human. I find my favorite robe and pull it on, its red silky material smooth and cool against my warm skin. The rooms in this house are ice cold. I mean, I know that I’m not exactly human, but I can still feel when the air is unnaturally cold. I weave my way through the house until I reach a small study, occupied by Klaus and a blonde woman. She is furiously typing on a typewriter as Klaus lectures. I feel pity for her, but only for a moment.

  
“I can’t trust anyone. My siblings have betrayed me, and my only crime is trying to get back our home,” Klaus says. It hurts me a bit when he mentions that he can’t trust anyone. He can trust me more than anyone.

“What’s the point of this? You just keep repeating yourself over and over again! You blame Marcel, Rebekah, Tyler, Elijah, and anyone else but yourself. You are the maker of your own unhappiness,” the woman tells Klaus.

Klaus’ jaw tenses. “I don’t recall asking for your advice.”

“My advice is exactly what you want because you have nobody to talk to or understand you. Why else would you seek out a psychology major, when you had your pick of anyone else in the Quarter?” Klaus’ glare shifts from the woman to me, in the doorway. His gaze immediately softens.

“I didn’t think you were up yet, love,” he says to me. The woman turns and gapes at me.

“I just woke up. What are you doing?” I ask cautiously. He seems to be in a mood again.

“Camille here is just writing my memoir,” Klaus explains.

I roll my eyes at him and offer my hand to Camille. “Hi, Camille. I’m Audra Ford.”

“It’s Cami, actually. Cami O’Donnell.” She takes my hand and gives it a firm shake. “No offence, but why are you here?”

“I am Niklaus’ only friend, but apparently not someone he can trust.” I shoot Klaus a mock glare. He only shrugs at me.

Cami regards me quietly for a few moments. “You’re wearing awfully sexy clothes to be sleeping over at a friend’s house,” she points out. I look down and see that my robe has come slightly untied, revealing my silky tank top and underwear.

I tie the robe tightly at my waist. “We are very close,” is all I say.

“So are you…human? Or a vampire? Or a hybrid? Or a werewolf?”

“Klaus, why do you always have to target the curious ones?” I ask him. He suppresses a smile. I turn to Cami. “I’m human,” I lie. “Utterly and painfully human.”

“How did you meet Klaus?” I think about how I should respond.

Before I can say anything, Klaus laughs. “Her blood is quite enticing.” He gives me a slight nod, and I leave the room so that he can concentrate on what he wants Cami to record.  
I go into the bathroom so that I can shower and see New Orleans. I want to see how it’s changed since I was here last. My first stop is the Palace Royal Hotel to see Rebekah. We haven’t talked in a long time, and after my night with Klaus, I need to speak with her. I put on a dress and pull my hair back into a messy bun. The issue with Niklaus is too pressing to be put off any longer. When I arrive at the Palace Royal Hotel, Rebekah is leaving. She spots me immediately.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, but not meanly.

“I’m here to talk to you about Klaus. But if you’re too busy…” I trail off.

“No. I am going to meet a friend, and if you are concerned about Klaus, it would be best if you came along.”

“What friend?” I ask as Rebekah begins to lead me around the town I used to be so familiar with. Rebekah has always been a speed walker, but this is ridiculous. I’m lucky that I have long legs, otherwise I’d be left behind in the dust. We reach our destination a few minutes later. She’s taken me somewhere in the Quarter that is vaguely familiar. “Isn’t this where you used to live? With Elijah and Klaus?”

“Yes, it is. And now, this is where Marcellus lives,” Rebekah says.

“Marcellus… That’s the boy who Klaus mentored, right? I think I remember meeting him once. You guys had a relationship, if I remember correctly.”

“We did,” a booming voice says from the second story of the building. Rebekah and I are standing in the courtyard, and upon looking up, I realize that there are about ten vampires watching us from above. A man leaps over the railing and easily lands on his feet. He is muscled and has beautifully dark skin.

“Marcellus. It’s been a while,” I say cautiously. I don’t believe he would hurt me with Rebekah here, and I don’t remember him being the violent type.

“It has, Audra, hasn’t it? I’m sure that Klaus has already told you about how I’ve ‘taken over his city’ and how I must be taken down.” Marcel laughs, as if the idea is entirely absurd.

“Obviously, that’s part of why I’m here.” I glance at Rebekah. “Klaus doesn’t seem exactly…stable.”

“Has Niklaus ever been stable?” Rebekah asks with a sneer.

“More unstable that usual,” I clarify. “Usually he lets me in easily, but yesterday he was very reserved, and he constantly seems to be in a mood. And I don’t mean his usual irritated, holier than thou mood, but in a distant type of mood. It’s concerning. Has he been causing a lot of trouble here?”

“Of course he has, he’s Niklaus Mikaelson. He may have taught me everything I know, but he’s a psychopath. He has no regard of who he hurts, as long as he gets what he wants.” I try to think of a time when he has made a sacrifice to help me, but I can’t. In one way or another, he has benefited. “Now he’s trying to take control of my city. He abandoned it, and left it to me!” The vampires around us cheer loudly. “He is not a king here!” Marcel’s daywalkers let out yells that make my heart rattle in my chest. “He will be taken down!” The vampires erupt into hollers and shrieks that startle me. I stare at Rebekah.

“A revolution?” I try to yell at her through the incredible din. She shakes her head, signifying that she cannot hear me over all of the noise. We move closer together and I lean in towards her ear. “A revolution against Klaus? Are you insane?”

Marcel grabs my arm and leads me and Rebekah downstairs, into a basement I assume. Once we reach an iron gate, he turns to me. “We three know better than nearly anyone how dangerous Klaus can be when he gets power-hungry. And right now, he wants New Orleans, badly. He bit Elijah, his future child will have the power to create more hybrids, and he’s manipulating people now more than ever.”

“I don’t know about more than ever, Marcel.”

“Are you actually defending him?” Marcel looks at me, bewildered.

“Of course I am! He is my friend, and he should be yours, too. You know what he went through growing up.”

“I went through the same,” Rebekah protests.

“No, you didn’t, Bekah, and you know that. He is the bastard child, and as if that isn’t enough, Mikael forced him to repress his werewolf side for years, and then he blamed Klaus for it. It’s Klaus’ fault that your younger brother died, and you really don’t believe that eats away at him? Just because he doesn’t trust you enough to let you in like he does for me does not make him any less deserving of a friend.”

“He could be the end of us, Audra. He could so easily squash us, all of us, if he really wanted to. You said that yourself, remember? You said that Niklaus ‘is ultimately, a danger to any living species because he takes what he wants to attempt to satisfy his growing emptiness inside of him’ and that he’d do anything to break anyone who gets in his way. He’s gotten worse while you’ve been away, and if you and Stefan end up working out…” Rebekah trails off when she realizes that she has made me feel guilty. I never thought Klaus would be so affected by my absence. “He’ll absolutely lose it,” she finishes quietly. “Think of all the vampires and humans here he would hurt if we allow him to continue on like this.”

I rub my forehead angrily. “Tell me your plan, I guess.” Marcel looks at me, his gaze unwavering. “I care for Klaus deeply, but if it will hurt other people, innocent people, then I am not fulfilling my purpose in life as a nymph. Not even as a nymph queen, but a basic nymph.”

Marcel nods. “We all know that Klaus prides himself on being the most powerful being in the universe. You and your sisters disprove that fact.”

I cut him off before he can continue. “I don’t want any part of this. I am willing to step aside and let this happen, but I can’t take part, that’s just too much. And before you even think about asking my sisters for help, know that vampire dynamics bore them.”

He continues as if I never even spoke. “The only power we have against Klaus is surprise. We’ll have to trick him. I have a man on the inside, who Klaus thinks is working for him. His name is Josh. We can lure Klaus here, and once we have him subdued, we’ll put him in The Garden.” I arch my eyebrow at him. “It’s a place where I put traitors. I let them desiccate. That’s where he will go, for as many years as he kept Rebekah daggered in the nineteen hundreds.”

“That’s…creepily romantic?” Rebekah shoots me a glare as soon as the words leave my mouth. “Hey, no judgment. This is coming from me, come on, I sleep with your brother.” She rolls her eyes at me. “So we lure him here, to the Abattoir? How?”

 

“I have the daggers,” Rebekah explains. “Hayley gave them to me as a favor.”

“Hayley…that’s Tyler’s friend, right? The one who Klaus got pregnant?”

“Wait…You and Klaus were together, and he got another girl pregnant, and you still defend him?” Marcel asks. “That makes no sense.”

“I’ve known Klaus for centuries, but our relationship changed only recently. We’re still friends, obviously, but it’s more…mutually beneficial. We have both pined over people in the past, and it sucks when you go through it alone. Hayley became pregnant before Klaus, Rebekah, and I reconnected. And don’t pretend like you haven’t had dozens of hookups without intending there to be consequences. I don’t believe this will ever happen again.”

“Anyways, I have the daggers. Since he seems to sadistically enjoy using them, he will come for them. Then, we ambush him.” Rebekah shrugs and picks at her nails.

“Using violence?”

Marcel starts to speak, but Rebekah holds her hand up. “No. We’re going to use a mixture of wolfsbane and vervain, it’s worked before. If that fails, we have a powerful witch, thanks to Marcel.”

I nod slowly, thinking it through. “As long as there’s no violence.”

“There won’t be,” she assures me.

“Fine,” I say. “Do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos, it's nice to know that people enjoy what I'm writing. Also, if you ever find a mistake, just let me know, and I will fix it.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who are confused about what Audra is, I will explain here.  
> Audra told Cami that she was human so that as few people as possible would know what she really is: a queen nymph. This was actually supposed to be a sequel/spinoff of a TVD fanfic over on fanfic.net, but once the Originals started, I couldn't help but write this first. I may still publish the other story, called "Storm" as a prequel. Back to the nymphs. There are four types of nymphs: air, water, earth, and fire (think Avatar: The Last Airbender status). There were originally meant to be seven queen nymphs; one for each continent. Audra is the fourth (North America). Only one queen nymph has died: Mai, the second queen nymph from Asia (specifically, China). A queen nymph has healing abilities, drinks blood, and controls all of the elements. I will discuss more about queen nymphs later on, and about each elemental nymph, but this is just a basis for your understanding.
> 
> I already have a vague idea of what I want to happen with this story, but if you have an idea, please, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


End file.
